My true feelings
by Alondra Scarlett
Summary: Hate to me is up to you, the loving me depends on your heart. What do you choose? Does the guidance of reason or the impulsive act of the heart? The decision is yours alone Takamachi Vivio, and sincerely I want to know the answer. (Translation of "Mis verdaderos sentimientos")
1. Chapter 1

My first English fic. Sincerely I hope you'll enjoy it. But firstly...!

I speak spanish so if you see grammar mistakes please notice me.

Secondly, This is a translate of one of my spanish fics and it have 3 chapters more :D

I already say it but please NOTICE ME for grammar mistakes.

Lenguages class! How t said "fuck you" to that person you hate.

The answer is "Jodete"

Well enjoy... This mini-fic

* * *

**"My true feelings"**

_Tic… Tac… Tic... Tac…_

_The sound of the clock resonates in room._

_Now you must be reading this. A letter that appear __«__Mysteriously__»__ in your room in the bureau of your room. And now you're asking to yourself __«Why? » and the reason is simple. I'm leaving._

_Don't misunderstand me Vivio. I'm not leaving you. I'm going on mission. My first mission as an Enforcer. I'm pretty sure you know what mission I'm going 'cause Fate-san received a lot of scolds of Nanoha-san and you for accept a mission extremely dangerous._

_Yep, you got it. I'll go to that mission too. Maybe I already have a few months but I'm of the best ones. Even they compare me with Fate-san and our fight modes are compatible, we're an incredible duet, but obviously we can't compare the duet she does with Nanoha-san. Together they're impressive._

_Maybe you're getting bored with all this words and you're about to throw this words that embody this words have caused me sleepless nights. But please, I beg you not to do that._

_I already told you but I remarked, this mission is __**REALLY DANGEROUS **__and is not much possibility that a newcomer like me can return in perfect conditions like I'm sure Fate-san will do it._

_Maybe I should start from my past life but I don't. This is not Claus Ingvalt story, this is Einhald Stratos._

_So I'll be frank. I'm falling in love… falling in love like an idiot… 'cause you._

_Hate me, kill me or love me. That can't change what I feel. These bitter and beautiful feeling that is compressing my chest and prevents me from thinking clearly._

_People says when you're falling in love you act like a stupid, however, they was right. Do you remember this time I went a forest with poison oxygen for us and often you gave me the scold of my life? You know what I did it? I did it to save you._

_Do you remember the poison? Do you know that for de antidote those plants were indispensable? Do you know it takes 1 or 2 months get it but you only had 4 days?_

_I prefer to die before something pass to you. That is the reason I accepted the mission. You know me, and already know my sense of protection is biggest when are talking about you. If I don't accepted the mission you'll going in my place._

_The reason of my life is your perfect smile. The reason I open my eyes every morning is see yours. The causes of my sighs are you. When I'm over the moon is when I'm in a constant ramble about you._

_And the reason I'm writing this is I can't die before I can be sure you know mi true feelings. Those ones I felt when I understood I'm really glad to meet you. That day we fight continuously and I recited __«I am happy to have met you» while you was unconscious and I placed a kiss in your forehead to then take you to your room._

_Maybe all this sounds like a farewell, and it can be… But, if I comeback I want to see your perfect smile and greeting me with your usual «Einhart-san» But if only returns my body and heart… make me fall in love like an idiot again… even if you don't like me…_

_Hate to me is up to you, the loving me depends on your heart. What do you choose? Does the guidance of reason or the impulsive act of the heart? The decision is yours alone Takamachi Vivio, and sincerely I want to know the answer._

_This is all I have to say._

_Sincerely Einhart Stratos._


	2. Chapter 2

My first English fic. Sincerely I hope you'll enjoy it. But firstly...!

I speak spanish so if you see grammar mistakes please notice me.

Secondly, This is a translate of one of my spanish fics and it have 3 chapters more :D

No one notice me grammar mistakes so that's good(?

Spanish class: How to say "_I Love you_"

Answer..- "_Te amo_"

Well enjoy... This mini-fic

* * *

_Hate to me is up to you, the loving me depends on your heart. What do you choose? Does the guidance of reason or the impulsive act of the heart? The decision is yours alone Takamachi Vivio, and sincerely I want to know the answer._

_That was he words that resounds in the mind of the little Takamachi while she's walking while she walked like a caged lion in the 4 walls of her room._

_She was gone! She leaved her alone! With a letter she can't answer!_

_"Einhald-san no baka! " exclaimed with all her might catching her mother's attention._

_"Vivio, are something wrong?" was heard Takamachi Nanoha's voice on the other side._

_"Nanoha-mama! When does Fate-mama flight go out?!"_

_"Are? It came dawn" said confused when the adolescent held her shoulders "Are something happening with it?"_

_"Einhald-san in ON the mission" and then the coopery girl understood her daughter's preoccupation._

* * *

_"Oh Einhald! That joy you awake" said a blond-haired girl sincerely; the mentioned was 1 month in coma. _

_"Fate-san?" asked doubtfully watching at her plate carrying to where her band._

_"Hai?"_

_"Who am I?" _

_"Oh… shit… Vivio will kill me"_

_"Who's Vivio?"_

_"Shit… She really will kill me"_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_"How's Einhald-san?" asked Vivio to her blond-haired mother._

_"Emm… better" answered nervously carving her neck._

_"She already awake?"_

_"Well… not yet, but soon it will be… You only must wait" said stirring her hair in the same way that it used by Stratos._

_"I want to visit her"_

_Fate's heart sank._

_She sighed._

_"Room 523" said defeated in the look of its small and not so small girl. "Be carefully to enter"_

_Vivio blinked confused but accepted._

_The decision is yours alone Takamachi Vivio, and sincerely I want to know the answer._

_Einhart was definitely an idiot. Vivio also knows the answer, she doesn't need think about that because since it was no logic. It was wild like heart._

_The decision is yours alone Takamachi Vivio, and sincerely I want to know the answer._

"Einhart-san…" whispered her name opening the door finding to the girl in a deep sleep. But it was something different. She was in coma anymore, if there would be machines connected in her body.

And then something catches Vivio's attention: The doctor's annotations.

"Amnesia…" Murmured looking at Einhart's fragile body.

_The decision is yours alone Takamachi Vivio, and sincerely I want to know the answer._

_"Einhart-san no baka" said trying to contain crying "Why did you not confess before? Why did you wait this situation? Also I already reciprocated your feelings." _

Vivio was tapping on the chest of the green-haired girl making her awake. Of course, until she doesn't felt a hand touch her face to wipe her tears, didn't notice.

"Please, don't cry…" said in a broken voice, slightly hoarse from sleep "I don't know who are you, but see you mourn it hurted me to the depths of my soul.

"Einhart-san…"

"Yep, apparently it is my name"

_The decision is yours alone Takamachi Vivio, and sincerely I want to know the answer._

"I'll make you love me again" said in a whisper but even so the Stratos listen that.

"Love you again? Only looking at your eyes and listen to your voice do me yearn you." Said "Maybe if you smile me I'll be falling in love for you"

Vivio laugh at what was being sincere. Not having amnesia or be dying of sleep would not say such things.

Einhart smiles and stroking the hair of the blond-girl in the usual gesture on her.

"Now, Can you tell me your name beautiful young lady who has fallen me in love?"

"Vivio… Takamachi Vivio"

"Vivio-san…" both accomplices smiled.


	3. Chapter 3

Oh my..! How long it is it? 1 month? 2 months? I sorry, some things pass

Well remeber if I had grammar mistakes notice me. I speak spanish so... you must to understand

Here is the last chapter of this mini-fic enjoy it.

**_Spanish class._**

How you said "I Hate you" to some one

Answer.- "Te odio"

* * *

**Chapter 3**

"I'm sleepy" that was said by green-haired and bicolored eyes sitting in Takamachi-Testarossa Harlaown dining room.

"Why?" Fate asked innocently at the same time Nanoha was serving food when the Testarossa start drinking her coffee.

"Vivio-san wouldn't let me sleep" She responded yawning.

"What…?" Fate exclaimed while Nanoha was fighting with herself trying to contain her laugh.

"She held me whole night playing OSU" answered cleaning Fate's coffee on her face.

Vivio gave her a faint (a nothing faint) hit in Einhart's bandaged head repenting in the act offering thousands of 'sorry' while the married couple was also watching the scene.

"I really sorry" she did an exaggerated reverence "What should I do to forgive me?"

"Smile to me, that's enough" said Einhart stroking Vivio's hair as usual.

Well say that the old habits do not die, is nothing more to look Einhart.

"Anno… Einhart" Fate called her "It is not for interrupt but is turning too late for medical checkup"

"Oh I forgot it, besides all" they look at her

"Oh I forgot it, besides all" they look at her

"Would I return my memories?" asked to air.

"I really think so"

"Vivio-san! When you arrived?"

"I followed you" said in a simple answer.

"Vivio-san… Why are you so careful with me?" asked the green-haired girl.

"Because… you are so special for me" said looking at the sky lying in a tree and then the older girl pretended her action "And I already told you…" purple and blue look was directly the blond girl "I will make you love me again"

"And I told you that only looking at your eyes and listen to your voice makes me yearn you and when you smiled me makes me fall in love"

"I still without believing you" She said pouting making young Enforcer laugh.

"My mind forgets you but my heart doesn't" She said making blush to the Takamachi.

Mutism remained.

"You didn't like hospital, also love nature and Kaiser Arts" She said with a smile standing up and extending his hand to the girl in green / red eyes.

"Where we're going?"

"I want to show you something" She said simple and tightened her grip on his hand and walked out with her.

They went to a really beautiful park, the atmosphere was calm and there was passing a gentle breeze. The green-haired girl led the blonde to the swings.

"This place…"

"Something inside me yells is a special place for us"

"Einhart-san…"

"Shall we go to...?" Ella señaló a los columpios. Tanto sacudió suavemente. No dijeron nada. La presencia de la otra era más que suficiente para sentirse completo y vivo.

Colored eyes of Stratos staring to the Takamachi Harlaown. The world had stopped spinning around. They stopped rocking.

_"Nyahaha… Einhart's look is very intense" She said in a giggle._

"I remember you…" said in a whisper "I remember all! And all is because you."

"Einhart-san put me down please" asked blushed but happy.

A lips touch against hers.

"I love you Vivio" She confessed depositing a kiss in her forehead to stoke Vivio's hair then. "I loved you, I yearn you, and I'm still doing it, today and forever"


End file.
